


Seduction

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Beautiful Submission [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Cock Cages, Dom!Spencer, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Porn, M/M, Male Slash, Phone Sex, Slow Build, Sub!Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Spencer is out to seduce Aaron and push his boundaries. Aaron submits even more to Spencer.





	Seduction

Aaron walked into his office the next morning and found a cup of coffee on his desk. Narrowing his eyes he walked back out to see Blake at her desk, and Morgan and Prentiss were just coming in. Aaron grabbed the cup and walked next door to see if Dave was in.

“Dave?” Aaron peeked in the door and held up the coffee. “From you?”

“No. It’s not even a place that is close to me. Why?”

“It was sitting on my desk. No note, no nothing.”

“That’s odd.”

“I’m going to go ask Blake.”

Dave just waved him off then went back to what he was doing. Aaron went down to see Blake sitting back and going over some files.

“Alex, thank you for the coffee.”

“I would say that you are welcome, but I did not leave you any coffee.” Alex lifted a brow and looked at the cup in Aaron’s hand. “I don’t even know the place it came from.”

“Is that from Cafè Librè?” Emily asked as she stood and came around her desk

“Yes, how did you know?” Aaron held up the cup and there on the sleeve was the name of the place. “Do you know it, Prentiss?”

“Yes, it’s a very cool place, but it isn’t that close, it’s more towards DC.”

“Alright, thanks.” Aaron went into the kitchen, grabbed his mug from the cabinet and poured a cup of the staff room coffee, then threw the cup out. He was not going to eat or drink anything when he didn’t know who gave it to him or where it came from.

“Did you figure out your mystery fellow coffee lover?”

“No. And they should have at least left a note. Everyone around here knows how paranoid we can be.” Aaron sipped the coffee from his mug as Dave watched him.

“You look more relaxed, Aaron.”

“I do?”

“Actually, the last several weeks you seem less stressed out. Is there someone new in your life?” Dave wagged his eyebrows and grinned.

“If there was, what makes you think I would tell you? You are a worse gossip than Garcia.” Aaron almost laughed at the stunned look on Dave’s face.

“That was low, Hotchner,” Dave yelled after him as he made his way to his office. Aaron softly laughed to himself.

* * *

Aaron hated Florida, and he hated abusive parents who thought nothing of the abuse they heaped on their children. When he and Dave confronted the father about how his abuse had turned the son into a serial killer with a dissociative personality disorder, the man didn’t even appear remorseful. Aaron felt a kinship to the young man and was trying to reconcile that in his mind.

Dave had tried to talk to him about it, but Aaron didn’t want to talk. He just wanted to get his paperwork done and get home to his son.

Walking back into his house several hours later, Jack was all smiles when he got to the boy’s room.

“Hey, Buddy.” Aaron picked him up and held the boy close. “I could never hurt you, Jack. I don’t care who you grow-up to love as long as they love and respect you. I promise you, Buddy, I will never hurt you for who you become.”

Aaron walked through the house with Jack in his arms. He set him down in the playpen near the kitchen so he could work on cooking them dinner. Annie had gone out with some friends. Aaron was glad for it. He needed the time with his son to settle.

After dinner, some playtime with Jack till the boy fell asleep, and some reading in bed, Aaron was ready for bed himself. He was finishing his shower, letting the hot water cascade down his body, washing away the case from his mind. He leaned against the wall and tried not to think about the scars on his back and other parts of his body that had been put there by his own father. The water helped to work out the hard, tired muscles as the warmth seeped down into the very coldest parts of himself. After getting out and drying off, the fatigue set in.

Slipping on a light t-shirt and shorts, Aaron practically dragged himself to his bed. He was surprised when his phone rang. He honestly hoped it wasn’t work. The team couldn’t take another case at the moment.

“Hotchner,” Aaron said as he propped against the headboard of his bed, with several pillows behind him, sinking comfortably back letting his body relax even more.

“I know it’s late, but I just wanted to call and see how you were. I kind of heard about the case you were on. Is there something I can do to help?”

“Sir,” Aaron let the moniker slip out and didn’t even fight the smile on his face. “Spencer. I’m just tired, and I shouldn’t even ask how you know about the case, should I?”

“Probably not,” Aaron heard the amusement in Spencer’s voice and let out a soft laugh. “I wanted to find out if you were free tomorrow. I have something in mind I want to try with you.”

“We have a couple of days downtime. What time?”

“Seven, and I’d like you to wear the collar.”

Aaron swallowed as his fingers reached up and stroked his neck. He missed wearing someone’s collar, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that type of commitment. He would wear the play collar, though, and liked the idea of wearing it for Spencer.

“All right. What is it we’re going to do?”

“I want it to be a surprise, but you have to put your trust in me.”

“I can do that.”

There was a hum and a long pause on the other end of the line. Aaron thought for a moment that Spencer had hung up.

“How tired are you right now, A?” Aaron sucked in a breath, and his heart sped up a little wondering what was going to happen.

“I’m in bed, right now. Tired, but sleep won’t be for a while yet.”

“Hmm. You need your sleep, A. I can help with that. Take off whatever you are wearing, grab whatever it is you use for lube and lay on your back.”

Aaron wasn’t sure where this was going, but he did as Spencer asked, only putting the phone down long enough to comply. He had his bottle of lube on the nightstand ready for whatever his Dom wanted him to do.

“Sir, I’ve done what you ask.”

“If I were there, I’d put a cock ring on you, plug you and flog you till you were begging me for some kind of relief. I would bring you to the edge, over and over again till you were too exhausted to do anything more. Then, when you are past the point of being able to come, I’d slip a cage on you. One that locks and only I have the key for. But, we can make this work.” Spencer’s honeyed voice washed over him as he laid there naked, his cock jumped and twitched at the thought of the things that Spencer want to do to him. His free hand dug into the covers underneath him as he let his mind wander and let go.

“Would you like that, A? To tease you past the point you can’t come then cage you till I saw you again. Keep you needy and wanting. Thinking about what you want me to do to you. You want to touch yourself, to get hard, but you can’t. You remember the cage around your cock and who holds the key to your pleasure. Do you want that, A? For me to be in control of your pleasure?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aaron panted as his imagination went wild with the thoughts Spencer was putting there.

“Are you touching yourself, A?”

“No. Please, Sir.”

“Go ahead. Take your cock and stroke, do what you normally do to pleasure yourself, and let me hear it.” Aaron set the phone on the bed, put the call on speakerphone and turned up the volume. He flipped the cap on the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount in his hand.took his now aching dick in his hand. Just listening to Spencer got him hard. He was stroking his cock in his tight fist. Aaron let out a moan that sounded utterly filthy to his own ears.

“So good for me, A. Imagine it’s me touching you. My fist tight around your cock, my other hand is pulling almost painfully on your balls. You’re begging me to let you come, but I don’t let you. Not yet.” Aaron heard Spencer’s own sounds over the speaker, and it was adding to the pleasure. He liked how filthy it felt to be doing this. Never before had he ever tried phone sex with anyone, and this was making his excitement hurl him towards his release faster than he had anticipated.

“Please, Sir. Let me come.”

The hard breathing on the other end of the line Aaron could tell that Spencer was close. He was begging to be able to come. His hand was flying over his dick as the need to come started to get to the point of painful. He was leaking pre-come so fast he didn’t think he was going to last much longer.

“That’s it, A. That’s it. Come for me, fuck,” Spencer cried out, and Aaron heard his grunts and moans which pushed him over the edge, his cock swelled in his hand, and he came so hard he slumped back down on the bed that he felt limp all over. “So good for me. Clean up, and go to sleep, Aaron. Forget all about the day, and we’ll see each other tomorrow.” He heard the click of the phone and reached out with his clean hand to turn off his phone. Standing on shaky legs, Aaron went to go clean up, then stumbled back to bed where he fell asleep quickly, shoving all thoughts of the day aside.

* * *

Spencer had plans that night to not only push Aaron out of his comfort zone but to seduce him thoroughly. He got to the club early and settled into a table upstairs. He knew the woman he had watched Dom her partner several weeks earlier would be there. Spencer wanted to catch her and talk to her.

Spencer was sitting at the table sipping the single brandy he was going to have that evening, and picking at a small appetizer plate when he saw the Domme in question. He smiled at her and waved her over to his table.

“Hello, gorgeous. What do you have in mind?” The Domme slid onto the chair across from him and gave him a smile that had him swallowing hard and crossing his legs.

“I know you’ve seen me in here a few times now.”

“Oh, yes. With Mr. Tall, dark and delicious. I swear I could lick him from head to toe and want to do it all again. But, I have a feeling that you don’t share very easily.”

Spencer chuckled. He didn’t even try to hide that he was not only flattered but amused by her.

“He is something special. And, no I don’t share. But, I want to push his boundaries a little tonight. He’s never seen or experienced an exhibition. It’s a soft limit, and I want to play with that a little. Would you put on a show for us?”

“Oh, that sounds like it could be a lot of fun. Did you want a male or female sub?”

Spencer thought about it for a few minutes as he chewed on a shrimp stuffed mushroom. He knew Aaron was bisexual and would enjoy watching either. He also knew the kinds of cases that his team went after and wondered if for the first go at this if a male would be better.

“I think he’d rather enjoy watching a male sub.”

“That won’t be a problem. By the way, I’m Mistress Serena.”

“Doctor Reid. It's nice to meet you.” Neither of them held out their hands to shake, and Spencer knew why she didn’t. It was more a hygiene issue than anything else. “A should be here in about thirty minutes.”

“That will give me plenty of time to get ready. I’ll see you in a little while. This should be fun.” Serena stood and gave Spencer a little wave before she left. He knew she would easily find a sub to do her bidding. Spencer was leaning back in his chair reading till it was closer to the time Aaron was going to arrive. As he was putting his book away, he looked up to see Aaron walking up. He was dressed like Spencer had asked him to be. Very tight dark jeans that looked sinfully soft, a deep, dark red button down, and the leather play collar. Aaron oozed confidence, and it was one of the things that attracted Spencer to him. Spencer stood when Aaron got close, and he wrapped hands around his waist and pulled him close.

“Wow. You should have seen the heads that turned as you made your way over to me. I’m wondering if I should pick you up next time and slip a leash on that collar telling everyone that you are mine.” Spencer pressed his lips against Aaron’s and kissed him. When they pulled apart, Spencer was left a little breathless. “Hi.”

Aaron smiled that amazing smile and Spencer knew the potential for so much more between them was there.

“Hi,” Aaron was holding Spencer’s hips in a tight grip. The comment about the leash had him wondering what that would be like. He had never felt so possessed before, and a part of Aaron was enjoying it. He leaned in and asked with his eyes if it was okay, Spencer smiled and nodded. This time Aaron took control of the kiss, his body shivered, and primed for the evening ahead.

Spencer pulled back to catch his breath a moment, he could admit that he could get addicted to Aaron’s kisses.

“I have something special planned. That is if you trust me.” Spencer gripped the small ring on the collar and looked right into Aaron’s eyes.

“I do, Spencer. I trust you.” That smile was back, and Spencer knew he was going to have to control himself.

When they sat down, a waiter showed up with a charcuterie tray. There was also fruit, some nuts, and slices of grilled ciabatta bread. A bottle of wine and two glasses were also set down, Aaron raised a questioning brow.

“Just the one bottle, and it's a low-alcohol version. I don’t want either of us to get drunk, just relaxed.”

Spencer poured the wine and took a sip. Aaron waited for him to approve it and give him permission to try it.

“Go ahead. Have some wine, but hold off on the food.”

“Yes, Sir.” Aaron took a sip and nodded his appreciation. When movement near the table caught Aaron’s eye, he turned towards Spencer who just smiled up at the woman. They whispered something back and forth as a man waited to the side. Spencer could see Aaron eyeing the man appreciatively.

“A, this is Mistress Serena and her sub Dominic. They want to put on an exhibition for us. Would you like that? To sit here and watch.”

Aaron bowed his head to the side, not looking Mistress Serena in the eye, but his gaze wandered to Dominic who was standing there in a harness and tight leather pants. His hair was sandy blond, short, and a little spiky. Dominic was ruggedly good looking. The kind of man Aaron would have easily fallen into bed with at one time in his life.

“Sir, I think I would like that very much.” The breathless tone of Aaron’s voice told Spencer that he was already intrigued.

“Good. I’m looking forward to it.” Serena and Dominic went to the semi-private nook directly across from the table with Spencer and Aaron. Mistress Serena took the harness off of Dominic, and leather laces on the pants were undone making it easy for the sub to take the lower leg part off, turning them into shorts.

“Arms up, and cross them.” The Domme ordered and Dominic complied. Mistress Serena reached up for the chain that was hanging down and attached cuffs to the chain, then to the subs wrists.

“Are you ready, Boys?” Mistress Serena turned and smiled at Aaron and Spencer.

“Yes. Please, continue.” Spencer said as he stood, prodded Aaron off of the chair then maneuvered it, so he was looking directly at the exhibition. Spencer then sat on Aaron’s lap, sideways and pulled the table closer.

“Remember, you tell me if it gets too much. You safeword at any time, this ends.”

“Yes. Sir.” Aaron tracked the sub in front of them, Spencer noticed his eyes had almost turned black with lust and anticipation.

Spencer nodded towards Mistress Serena who took up a soft cloth cat-o-nine tails. The long strips of cotton were tied off at the tips. The flogger was made to relax and heighten sensation. Dominic’s shoulders started to droop as he relaxed into the rather benign blows. Aaron knew this technique was used to help some subs slip into the right headspace for what was to come.

Spencer bent down and nuzzled Aaron’s neck, licking a stripe up and behind his ears. Aaron sucked in a breath as Spencer teased him. Reaching over to the table, Spencer grabbed some cheese and put it on some bread and fed it to Aaron.

“I want you to relish every bite. I want you to gorge on sensation. To watch Mistress Serena, to taste every single morsel of food, and slowly savor the wine. To shiver at the feel of my lips and tongue on your neck, to push you to the edge. Do you want that, Aaron?”

“Yes,” Aaron’s breathing was shallow as his eyes almost fluttered closed, but a sharp pinch to his side had him aware again.

Dominic cried out as Mistress Serena moved onto a riding crop. Aaron was mesmerized watching Dominic. The play of his muscles as his Domme worked him over, the light sweat that popped out on sun-kissed skin. Aaron could admit that he was aroused and at one time would have probably talked someone like Dominic into his bed.

When Spencer placed something new for Aaron to eat in his mouth, the man did as he was told and savored each bite. The wine was helping them both relax even more, and Spencer could feel the bulge in Aaron’s pants.

Spencer, the wine and food, and the exhibition were all going to Aaron’s head. A part of him was letting go, but he wasn’t going to fall into subspace, not here, not like this, but it felt good, someone taking care of him like Spencer was.

A bit of soft cheese with thin sliced aged beef on a rich parmesan crisp exploded on Aaron’s tongue. He ate the bite Spencer fed to him. His hands were gripped around the chair because he had not been given permission to touch.

Dominic cried out making Aaron look back up at the sub. The welts that raised up over the man’s body made Aaron shiver.

“Do you like that, A? Seeing someone else under the hand of a skilled Dom?”

Aaron moaned as he gripped the chair even more.

“Yes.”

“You haven’t touched me, A. Is something wrong?” Spencer had nuzzled Aaron’s neck, his lips so close to Aaron’s ear that it made the man shiver.

“You have not given me permission.”

Spencer pulled back and laid a hand on Aaron’s face. Leaning in the kiss was soft, tender tinged with an edge of want. Spencer moaned as he used his tongue to encourage Spencer to open up. They kissed for a while, Spencer touching Aaron, but Aaron still gripping the chair.

“You can touch,” Spencer moaned against Aaron’s lips.

Aaron released the tight grip he had on the chair and laid one hand on Spencer’s hip, while the other tangled in the Dom’s silky curls.

Aaron kept a watch on what was happening before him, the Sub was begging incoherently. Mistress Serena undid the chain and had him turn around, so he was facing Aaron and Spencer. His hands were being tied behind his back and his head held up by a thick collar. Aaron could see he was almost not aware of his surroundings and he stayed on his knees.

“You can come for me anytime, My Pet.” Serena took a strap to the sub’s chest, varying the strokes. After about 10 Aaron watched as the sub’s body bowed, his thighs shook, and he cried out as he came still confined in the shorts he was wearing.

“Beautiful,” Aaron whispered as he gripped Spencer trying to tamp down on his own arousal.

“Would you like to be in his position, A?” Spencer’s hand was stroking his neck, while the other fed him a decadent white chocolate truffle. Spencer really hoped he said yes. He wanted to show off his sub like Serena showed off hers.

“I...I don’t know.”

“Do you want to try?”

Aaron looked over and watched the Domme undoing Dominic from his constraints, his body utterly relaxed. He looked like he was in ecstasy from the semi-public display. He looked at Spencer and knew, for this man, for his Dom, Aaron would try almost anything.

“Yes.”

“Okay. I’m going to get up, you stay here and enjoy the food I will be right back.”

Aaron watched Spencer move away, his cock twitched hard in his pants anticipating what was going to happen next.

When Spencer came back just a short moment later, he had a bag in his hand.

“I want you to go put these on. There is a bathroom right behind the bar. I’ll wait for you here.”

Aaron took the items that Spencer was holding and wandered into the bathroom. Inside the stall, he looked at what Spencer had given him. A pair of compression shorts and a backless top. When he slipped the top on, there was just a top and bottom band that kept the shirt together. His back was exposed, while the mesh on the front barely left anything to the imagination. The shorts he put on were similar to his biking shorts, but just a tad tighter. He had to take off his underwear, the shorts they felt like they were working like a cock cage and Aaron’s mouth almost dried at the images in his head that the shorts conjured. He felt exposed in a way he had never been before. At first, a part of him didn’t want to leave the bathroom. He knew he could use his safeword, and this would stop, but he didn’t want to disappoint Spencer, or himself. He wanted to try at least.

Aaron looked at himself in the mirror one more time before walking back out to Spencer. It was almost worth it seeing the look in Spencer’s eyes as Aaron moved towards him.

“I’m now wondering if I should take you to one of the rooms.” Spencer unfolded himself from the chair he was in and standing in front of Aaron, curled his fingers around Aaron’s hips. “You could tempt a saint in this outfit. But, I like how it shows you off.” Spencer kissed Aaron as his hands moved up and tightened around his waist. “Tell me your color.”

Aaron knew he had to be honest. Spencer wouldn’t let him be anything but. Looking around, some of the passerby's were giving him looks, and Aaron felt a part of him preen inside a little. He could admit to himself that he was nervous.

“Yellow.”

“Okay. We’ll take this slow. Go over there and wait.” Spencer pointed to the area where Mistress Serena had been just a few moments ago. Aaron walked over there, took off his shoes and set them aside. Seeing the raised padded bench there, Aaron let his knees hit the top, then his ankles hook under the lower part. He was balanced and surprisingly comfortable. While he waited for Spencer, Aaron took a few deep breaths letting himself go, to get into the headspace that he needed to do this.

“Lift your arms and grab the handles just above you,” Spencer lowered his voice next to Aaron’s ear. Obeying, he gripped the handles, and the position he was in he knew showed off the muscles in his upper back. Aaron felt Spencer touching him, gently pushing in between his shoulders, pushing him a little forward till his shoulder blades were more pronounced. He was on display, and that vain part himself relaxed down into the feeling. He liked this, and when he heard a few whispers of those walking by admiring his body, Aaron let his head fall forward, showing off even more.

“Beautiful,” Spencer was almost breathless as he took in the display before him. Touching Aaron’s shoulder to ground him just a little, Spencer leaned down and spoke again. “Are you ready, A?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Spencer knew he was being given a gift. Aaron had been slowly trusting him more and more. Their times at the club, in-between his cases, and Spencer’s work, he opened himself a little more each time, slipped into his submission more, gave Spencer more of himself.

Tonight, though, Spencer could feel the difference. They were in perfect sync. Aaron instinctively knew what Spencer wanted from him, and it was heady. Even after years with Lila, she still hesitated a little when they played, and it took her time to get into the right headspace. Aaron was different in every way. Spencer held the short whip in his hand, watched Aaron take long deep breaths, his body slowly relaxed as his mind stilled. Spencer saw it all, the subtle shifts in his body. He knew the right moment to strike, and when he did, the obscene moan had his cock filling quickly.

Spencer watched as he striped Aaron’s back with the whip. Aaron breathed in then out when the whip connected with his back. His shoulders relaxed more, and his head dropped a little further. Spencer’s breathing started to match Aaron’s as he worked his sub over. The world began to shut out around them, and Spencer was getting more aroused as he pushed at Aaron’s limits.

Aaron groaned, then sucked in a breath. Spencer breathed in deep and switched to the braided flogger. He barely noticed the audience that had gathered behind them. He heard, as if off in the distance the scraping of tables and chairs, but he didn’t pay them any attention. His focus narrowed to watching as Aaron slipped further into his submission.

The first hit of the flogger had Aaron crying out, his hands gripped the handles even more while his body gave into the sensations of Spencer and what he was doing to him. After the fourth impact, Aaron groaned, his cock was so hard in the shorts that he wondered if he could come from what Spencer was doing to him. He was on edge as he let his mind go further down, forgetting everything around him, blocking out the sounds of everything except how his breath had matched Spencer’s.

A hand on his shoulder had Aaron shivering, as he came up just a little.

“You can lower your arms now, A.” Aaron let go of the handles slowly and Spencer was right there helping him lower his arms. He knew he was gone as Spencer then helped him to stand. As they started out from the booth, Aaron heard sounds and remarks about his submission as they passed the group that had gathered to watch. His vision was glazed, but a part of him was soaking in the praise. He had wanted to be perfect for Spencer.  
“We are going to a room, then I’ll take care of you.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Aaron’s voice was rough from going so deep. He barely paid attention to where they were going as Spencer guided them to a room. He was quickly stripped, then laid down on the bed. He wasn’t sure if he was going to last, he was on edge and needed a release. He needed to feel Spencer inside him, but his voice wasn’t cooperating.

“Shh, I’ll take care of you, Aaron. Turn on your front.”

Aaron turned, and as soon as he settled down, he felt a finger pushing inside him. He wasn’t sure if it was even necessary, he was so relaxed. A hand on his back grounded him as Spencer’s cock started to breach him. He groaned as his body accepted the cock, his hands curled around the edge of the mattress. He pushed back, needed to feel more. They were both worked up so much that Spencer didn’t take it slow, it was hard and rough, just what Aaron needed. Spencer scraped his nails down Aaron’s back as he was being fucked. Aaron lifted his head crying out as the spike in pleasure was almost painful in and of itself. A hand gripped his waist, as the other gripped his shoulder.

“Fuck, fuck,” Spencer growled as he pushed in harder, deeper faster chasing his release. “Come, A.”

Aaron heard the command to come as he thrust down onto the bed under him, he groaned as his body stiffened then released all over the cover. He felt Spencer fuck into him a few more times then he too stilled, and Aaron knew he had come as well.

“Fuck, that was incredible, Aaron.” Spencer panted as he fell to the side.

Aaron chuckled as he moved onto his side to get out of the wet spot he had created. Spencer moved so Aaron could roll all the way onto his back. Spencer crawled on top of him then kissed him.

“Come on, let me help you up and into a shower.”

Aaron sat up after Spencer rolled off of him. The shower was quick, more to clean up than anything. Once they were done, Spencer dried Aaron, then led him back into the room.

“I have your clothes, and something else.”

Aaron raised a brow as Spencer went to his bag and pulled something out. He dropped to his knees and kissed the tip of Aaron’s cock. Slipping on the item in his hand over Aaron’s cock he looked up into those chocolate brown eyes and waited.

“Yes,” Aaron quickly agreed.

"This one is all plastic, even the locks are plastic and won’t set off any alarms when you go through airports. It will clean easily, and you shouldn’t have problems using the restroom. If you have any concerns about leakage, please call me. It’s a common thing for those first few weeks with a chastity device. Don’t try to keep any issues from me, okay, Aaron?”

Aaron watched as Spencer took one of the small plastic locks and locked the cock cage around him. He swallowed hard looking down at his enclosed cock.

“If you get uncomfortable at all, call me. I’m going to give you a key, but I’m going to trust you not to remove it unless there is a legitimate issue. Understand?”

“Yes, Spencer.”

Spencer stood and pulled Aaron’s boxers up, then his jeans. He fastened them, then kissed him.

"You will wear it until the next time we see each other. If you feel you don't want to use it anymore, you don't have to. This was something you wanted to try, and I thought this was a good time to do it."

“Did you drive in?”

“Took a cab. I didn’t want to drive back.”

“Okay, I’ll call for one and wait with you. Aaron, that was incredible tonight. I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone trust me quite like you did. I don’t want to talk about it tonight, both of our emotions are too high. But, we will discuss all of this in the next couple of day.”

Aaron knew Spencer was right. He needed time to process everything before they made any further decision. Spencer dressed quickly, while Aaron got his shirt on as well as his shoes. A cab was called, then after it arrived, Aaron got in. Spencer shut the door. Aaron rolled the window down and smiled up at the man.

“Go rest, take care of your son, we’ll talk, I promise.” Spencer leaned in and kissed Aaron once more then watched as the taxi sped away. He had almost slipped and said I love you, but he knew it was too soon. Spencer figured he was riding the high he had gotten from Aaron’s submission. He would re-examine his feelings later. Much, much later.


End file.
